lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Follow the Leader transcript
---- Episode 15 - Written by: Paul Zbyszewski & Elizabeth Sarnoff Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 - Daniel is holding Richard at gunpoint in the Others camp. FARADAY: Where's the bomb, Richard? Where is it? The hydrogen bomb that I told your people to bury. Where is it? RICHARD: Listen to me. Lower your gun, and we'll talk. Okay? Nobody has to get hurt here. Just put the gun down. FARADAY: I'm gonna give you three seconds. One... RICHARD: Don't do this. and Kate watch from afar. KATE: What's he doing down there? Jack, he's crazy. JACK: Is he? What if this is why we're here? What if this is our one chance to put things back the way they're supposed to be? gunshot. Daniel falls to the floor. JACK: No. stands up to run down. KATE: What the hell do you think you're doing?! JACK: They shot him! I'm gonna go help. KATE: Yeah, they're gonna shoot you, too. We have to go, Jack. We have to go now. approach. Jack puts his arms out in surrender. A man on a brown horse rides up to Jack and hits Jack broadly in the face with the stock of his rifle, polo mallet-style. Jack falls to the ground. After a moment's hesitation, Kate runs to Jack. KATE: Jack! second man rides nearer on a horse. 2ND MAN: accent Don't you move! second man's horse whinnies. The second man dismounts his brown horse and points his rifle at them. 2ND MAN: Don't move. first man, a strong and sturdy-framed Charles Widmore, rides up, dismounts, and strides up to Jack to kick him in the face. Jack's whole body rolls over with the force of the blow. KATE: protest Hey! grunts. Widmore points his rifle into Jack's face. WIDMORE: Panting Just who the bloody hell might you be? pages through Faraday's journal and looks at the dead man on the ground in front of her. Widmore walks into the camp, the captive Kate and Jack led behind him by the second man, their hands bound behind their backs with rope. WIDMORE: Eloise! What happened? RICHARD: This man walked into camp and put a gun to my head, and Eloise... reacted. Where'd you find them? WIDMORE: Crouched in the bushes... like rats. ELOISE: Did you two come here with this man? JACK: Yes. ELOISE: Put them in my tent. WIDMORE: Would you care to tell me, Eloise, why the DHARMA Initiative seems to have declared war on us? ELOISE: These people aren't from the DHARMA Initiative, Charles. WIDMORE: Then where the hell are they from? ---- card: Thirty Years Later - Surf rolls gently as an ethereal sailing ship sits motionless. A giant pair ot tweezers adjust its sails. Richard Alpert, in a tent on the beach, patiently builds a ship in a bottle. A brunette Other, Vanessa, hurries into his tent to alert him. VANESSA: Richard, he's here. sets down the tweezers and stands to look. The wind blows loudly. John Locke walks into the Others' beach camp, carrying a boar carcass across his shoulders. LOCKE: I brought dinner. sets the boar down in the sand. RICHARD: John? LOCKE: Hello, Richard. It's been a while. shake hands. Richard chuckles. RICHARD: It's--it's been, uh, three years. What happened? What--where--where were you? LOCKE: I'll explain on the way. RICHARD: On the way where? LOCKE: It's gonna be night soon. You and I have an errand to run, and we don't have a lot of time. regards Locke. LOCKE: What's wrong? RICHARD: Something different about you. LOCKE: I have a purpose now. beaten and bruised Benjamin Linus walks into the camp with his tail between his legs, Sun following him closely. RICHARD: What's he doing here? LOCKE: He helped me get back. SUN: Why did Locke say these were his people? BEN: When I left the Island, John stepped in. He's the leader now. SUN: Who's that man he's talking to? BEN: His name is Richard Alpert. He's a kind of... adviser. And he has had that job for a very, very long time. makes a beeline for Richard. BEN: Sun? What are you... SUN: Were you here in 1977? RICHARD: Excuse me? takes out the 1977 DHARMA Initiative Welcome New Recruits photo from the Processing Center, which she has removed from its frame, folded up, and carried with her, and shows it to Richard. SUN: These people... Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes. They were here with my husband--Jin Kwon. Were you here? Do you remember them? A--any of them? RICHARD: Yes, I was here 30 years ago. And I do. I remember these people. I remember meeting them very clearly, because... I watched them all die. Act 2 sits on the beach and looks forlornly at Jin's wedding ring. Locke walks up and offers her a water bottle. LOCKE: Drink of water? SUN: Do you think it's true? They're all dead? LOCKE: I don't think we went through all this for nothing, Sun. walks up. RICHARD: I'm ready, John. LOCKE: You still have that compass I gave you? RICHARD: A little rusty, but she can still find north. LOCKE: Shouting Ben, I'd appreciate it if you'd join us. BEN: Shouting What, John, don't you trust me here with my former people? Afraid I'll stage a coup? LOCKE: I'm not afraid of anything you can do anymore, Ben. nods. BEN: Well, in that case, I'd love to come. LOCKE: Good. Sun Stay here. We'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll see what I can find out. But whatever happens, Sun, you have my word--if there's a way for you and Jin to be together again, if there's a way to save our people... I'll find it. ---- grunts as an Other goon, Erik, works her over inside Eloise's tent. She groans. JACK: Take it easy on her! whirls around and roundhouse-kicks Jack in the face, all while executing a menacing glare. Jack falls over and grunts on the ground. ERIK: Don't talk. Understand? leaves the tent. Kate pants and lifts herself up. KATE: Are you okay? JACK: pants Yeah. KATE: Sighs You know, before we were caught... panting you said that we needed to put things back the way they were supposed to be. What did you mean by that? JACK: If we can do what Faraday said... sniffs our plane never crashes... Flight 815 lands in Los Angeles. And everyone we lost since we got here... chuckles they'd all be alive. KATE: And what about us? We just... go on living our life because we've never met? JACK: All the misery that we've been through... we'd just wipe it clean. Never happened. KATE: It was not all misery. JACK: Sighs Enough of it was. enters the tent with Faraday's journal. ELOISE: The man I shot... what did he need the bomb for? and Kate are silent. ELOISE: I need you to tell me why he needed the bomb. JACK: I don't think you'd believe me if I did. crouches to Jack's level. ELOISE: When I was 17 years old, I took a young man to the bomb. He proceeded to tell me that if we buried it underground, then things would work out splendidly. When I asked him how he could be so sure... he said that he was from the future. And then he disappeared, right in front of my bloody eyes. Ten minutes ago, I shot that man in the back. And before he... died... he told me that he... whispers he said he was my son. Explain to me... and you have my word I will believe you. How is this my handwriting if I don't remember writing it? JACK: Because you haven't written it yet. I know this is hard to understand, but... what you just did... it was an accident, and I think that there's a way for you to take it all back. ELOISE: What? JACK: Your son came back here because he had figured out a way to change things. He doesn't have to be dead. You don't have to have killed him. If we do what's written in that journal... sighs none of this will have happened. ELOISE: Does he know what he's talking about? has tears in her eyes. KATE: He thinks he does. ELOISE: All right then, I'll take you to the bomb. Just... one small issue, however. We secured it over 20 years ago underground. But since that time, it appears that someone's built an entire village over it. JACK: The DHARMA Initiative? nods. ELOISE: However... sighs it appears that you two have been passing yourselves off as members, so... I suppose coming and going will be relatively simple. JACK: Scoffs Ah, it might be a little bit more complicated than that. Sighs ---- is forced into a chair in front of the bank of security monitors the Security Center in the Barracks. The chair rattles as handcuffs bind Sawyer into place. Stuart Radzinsky, his left hand in bandages and his right hand wrapped around a blackjack, points insistently at a security monitor, on which the unwiped security tape from camera 8 plays footage of Kate and Sawyer crossing the sonar fence. Horace Goodspeed stands at the control panel, while a bruised Phil and two other members of security stand guard with rifles. RADZINSKY: That woman--where is she now? SAWYER: Call my lawyer. hits Sawyer across the face with the blackjack. Horace steps between Radzinsky and Sawyer in Sawyer's defense, but Radzinsky flinches away. HORACE: Stuart! What the hell are you doing? RADZINSKY: I'm getting answers. Where is she?! recovers and sighs. Radzinsky hits him again. Sawyer grunts. HORACE: Hey. Hey! Stop! Damn it, stop. That is an order. I'm still in charge here. RADZINSKY: No, you were in charge, Horace. But if we're gonna protect our people and all the work we're doing here, you don't have the stomach for what happens next. relents. RADZINSKY: Phil. chair rattles as Phil pushes Sawyer into the control panel desktop face-first and pushes his face toward the monitor. Sawyer grunts and groans. RADZINSKY: Okay, Jim, last chance. You tell me where she is... pushes a button and the video image pauses on Kate. RADZINSKY: ...or so help me God, I will kill you. Act 3 hits Sawyer across the face again. Juliet, bound in a chair in the same room, is forced to watch. JULIET: Hey! RADZINSKY: You ready to talk now? his face now streaming with blood, recovers from the latest blow, panting. SAWYER: Whispers Nope. hits Sawyer again. Sawyer grunts. Juliet looks on with empathized pain. RADZINSKY: Believe me, I'm gettin' tired of this too, Jim. So why don't you tell me where your girlfriend took the boy? She bring him to the Hostiles? You know where they are? groans and spits at Radzinsky's feet. Radzinzky throws the blackjack away and punches Sawyer across the face with such a forceful right hook that Sawyer's whole chair topples over. Sawyer lands with a grunt. Juliet screams. JULIET: Aah! Stop! Please! RADZINSKY: You want me to stop? Then tell me what I want to know! JULIET: breaks Stuart, please. We have known each other for three years. We are not bad people! We are not here to hurt you! SAWYER: Weakly Juliet... don't. Sighs Whatever you tell 'em, they ain't gonna believe you. Pants It's only gonna get more people hurt. picks Sawyer and his chair up off the ground and rights them. HORACE: What are we doing, man? Beating him is pointless. Okay? He's not gonna talk. PHIL: I can make him talk. yields the floor to the junior security officer. Phil straddles forward, eyeing Sawyer, then whirls around, slapping Juliet hard across the face. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! chair rattles as Sawyer fights to get free. Horace tries to restrain him. HORACE: Easy. Easy. SAWYER: You're a dead man, Phil. I'm gonna kill you. Security officer, a rifle slung over his shoulder, enters with a DHARMA Initiative composition book. MITCH: Mr. Radzinsky? There's still no sign of Miles or Jin. But the recruits from last week... I got their sub's manifest from Amy. There were three last-minute add-ons. They were the two people that shot at you--Shephard and Austen--and one guy we can't track down. He's gotta be a part of this. looks at the manifest. RADZINSKY: Who the hell is Hugo Reyes? PHIL: He's the fat guy. ---- alarm blares in the distance as Hurley gathers DHARMA Initiative canned goods and vanilla cookies from a pantry shelf and stuffs them into a knapsack. Outside, Hurley looks around furtively as he flees from the Barracks carrying the knapsack and his guitar case. The alarm continues blaring and indistinct shouting can be heard from all over the Barracks. A woman shouts indistinctly. Dr. Chang notices Hurley and follows him a bit. Hurley finds Jin and Miles waiting with rifles just beyond the boundaries of the Barracks. HURLEY: So what's the rescue plan? MILES: Rescue plan? We're heading to the beach. Why do you think we sent you for food? HURLEY: But they got Sawyer and Juliet. MILES: And there are 30 of them, and they all have guns. The only people we can rescue is our ourselves, so let's go. HURLEY: We gotta do something. I mean, Sawyer would never leave us behind. rustle. Dr. Chang emerges into the small clearing with the others. Miles and Jin cock their rifles and point them at him. Clearly unarmed and harmless, Dr. Chang continues to approach, cautiously. MILES: Dr. Chang? What are you doing here? DR. CHANG: I could ask you the same question. HURLEY: But we asked you first. DR. CHANG: Your friend Faraday said that you were from the future. I need to know if he was telling the truth. HURLEY: Dude, that's ridiculous. DR. CHANG: What year were you born? What year? HURLEY: Uh... 1931? DR. CHANG: You're 46? HURLEY: Yeah. Yes, I am. DR. CHANG: So you fought in the Korean War? HURLEY: Pauses There's... no such thing. and Jin express annoyance. DR. CHANG: Who's the President of the United States? HURLEY: All right, dude, we're from the future. Sorry. DR. CHANG: It's true then? You are my son? MILES: Yeah, it's true. DR. CHANG: Your friend--the physicist--he also told me to evacuate everyone I could off the Island. He said there was going to be a massive accident at the Swan. Now is that true? MILES: He's been right about everything so far. If Faraday said get people off the Island... I'd do it. DR. CHANG: Well, then let's hope he knows what he's doing. ---- Others' camp. Birds chirp in the surrounding jungle. Widmore kneels over the dead Faraday and studies his features. WIDMORE: Tell me something. Why is it that this man looks... familiar to me? ELOISE: Richard... you and Erik are coming with me. WIDMORE: Going with you where? ELOISE: Richard You can untie them. And... would you mind giving us a moment? Widmore I'm taking them to the bomb. WIDMORE: What? Are you insane? I'm worried about you. Not in your condition. indistinctly indistinctly. JACK: Who is he? RICHARD: The man you're asking about, Jack, is Charles Widmore. He and Eloise are... well, let's just say love can be complicated. ELOISE: All right. Let's move out. ---- - Locke leads Richard and Ben through the jungle. RICHARD: So, John... you, uh, you ready to tell me where you've been the last three years? LOCKE: You really don't know? RICHARD: Well, I know that on the day that Ben here turned the wheel, that you and I were sitting on a log. There was a bright light. There was a loud noise, and then you just... you disappeared. LOCKE: Well, Richard, you're just about to see where I disappeared to. And after we're finished with that, I'd like you to take me to see Jacob. and Richard stop and stare at Locke. BEN: That's... not how it works, John. LOCKE: Is that true, Richard? Is this gonna be a problem? RICHARD: You just got back, John. There's no reason to rush into-- LOCKE: I am the leader now. Right? RICHARD: Yes, John. That's right. LOCKE: Good. Then I would like you to take me to Jacob. Can you do that? RICHARD: Yeah, of course. LOCKE: Fantastic. Let's keep moving. We're almost to the plane. BEN: What plane? come across the beechcraft. Birds chirping and squawking. LOCKE: It's a Beechcraft--used to smuggle heroin. Flew out of Nigeria, crashed here. All right, Richard, listen very carefully because you're only gonna have about three minutes to get this right. RICHARD: Get what right? LOCKE: A man's about to walk out of the jungle. He's been shot in the leg. pushes a backpack into Richard's chest. Richard grunts. LOCKE: You'll need this to get the bullet out. RICHARD: Uh, I'm sorry, John. I'm not-- LOCKE: Now just listen. This is the important part. You're gonna need to tell him that he has to bring everyone who left back to the Island. And when he asks how to do that... You tell him he's gonna have to die. man hops out of the jungle, grunting, and approaches the plane. BEN: Who is that man, John? LOCKE: Me. Act 4 tightens his belt around his leg and sits on the ground. LOCKE: Panting Aah! approach. Locke takes his knife from the sheath. Richard stops and looks at Locke. LOCKE: Richard? approaches Locke. LOCKE: Richard... What is happening? RICHARD: What's happening is that you're bleeding to death. Okay, here. rips open the fabric of Locke's pant leg. Locke grunts. RICHARD: I need to get the bullet out. LOCKE: How did you know there was a bullet in my leg, Richard? RICHARD: Because you told me there was, John. backpack. LOCKE: No, no. No, I didn't. RICHARD: Well... you will. grunts. In the distance, Locke and Ben watch the conversation. BEN: This must be quite the out-of-body experience. LOCKE: Something like that. BEN: Your timing was impeccable, John. How did you know when to be here? LOCKE: The Island told me. Didn't it ever tell you things? BEN: No, John. And clearly it hasn't told you where Jacob is, or you wouldn't need Richard to show you. LOCKE: You've never seen him. BEN: What? LOCKE: Jacob. You've never seen him, have you? thud. Richard is now alone at the plane. BEN: What just happened? Where did you go? LOCKE: To give Richard his compass back. RICHARD: You want the bullet? LOCKE: Keep it. Everything go all right? RICHARD: Well, you--you seemed pretty convinced, especially when I said you were gonna die. I'm certainly glad that didn't have to happen. LOCKE: Actually, Richard, it did. We better get back to camp. ---- - Dr. Chang bursts into the Security Center barking orders to Horace. DR. CHANG: You need to evacuate the Island of all nonessential personnel, and you need to do it... Chang notices that LaFleur and Juliet are handcuffed to chairs and beaten. DR. CHANG: What the hell is going on here? RADZINSKY: Aren't you supposed to be at the Swan right now, Chang? We're supposed to break ground in less than 20 hours. DR. CHANG: We're under imminent threat. If we start drilling, there's a high probability of a cataclysmic accident. RADZINSKY: We are drilling and on schedule. DR. CHANG: Horace, you're in charge. RADZINSKY: He's not in charge anymore. This is my decision, and it's been made. We keep working. SAWYER: Put us on the sub. looks at Sawyer. SAWYER: Grunts He's right. It ain't safe. Put the women and children on the sub and get 'em the hell out of here. And if you put me and Juliet on the sub with 'em... we'll tell you anything you wanna know. You okay with that, sweetheart? JULIET: Absolutely. RADZINSKY: You want on that sub, Jim? thrusts a DHARMA composition book and a pencil into Sawyer's lap. RADZINSKY: Draw me a map. I wanna know exactly where the Hostiles are. ---- the Island, Eloise and her group come across a pond. Birds chirping. ELOISE: You two know how to swim? KATE: Why don't we just go around it? ELOISE: No, dear, we need to go in. We have to swim under the pond to get to the tunnels. KATE: I'm not going. JACK: What? KATE: I'm gonna go back and find everyone else. I... sighs I can't go any further with you, Jack. Not this time. JACK: Kate, you can't go back there now. They know about us. They... they tried to kill us. KATE: And what are you trying to do? Bye, Jack. starts to take off. Erik raises his rifle at Kate and cocks it. ERIK: You're not going anywhere. JACK: in front of the rifle No, no, you don't need to do that. ELOISE: We're not in the habit of telling our secrets to strangers, then just letting them saunter off. KATE: You know I don't care about your secrets. I just wanna leave. walks away. JACK: Look, just put the gun-- ERIK: Jack Step away! JACK: If she wants to leave-- ERIK: Hey! I said stop! JACK: --she can leave! gunshot rings out. A wide-eyed look of terror comes over Kate's face as she stops dead in her tracks. She looks down at her chest, checking for a gunshot wound. Another gunshot rings out, and Erik falls to the ground, with two bloody holes in his chest. A figure emerges from the foliage pointing a handgun. It's Sayid. Eloise and Richard raise their arms over their heads. Act 5 laps, birds chirp. Richard holds two fingers to the carotid artery of the dead goon. Richard puts his hands to his face in resigned frustration. RICHARD: What are we doing here, Eloise? That man just killed one of our own people, and you're acting like it doesn't matter. ELOISE: If these people are right about what they're about to do, Richard, it won't matter. RICHARD: And what are they about to do? little ways away, the three survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 hold a council of their own. SAYID: So you're telling me you're going to erase the last three years of our lives? JACK: We can change things, Sayid. SAYID: I don't know if you're aware of this, but I've already changed things. I killed Benjamin Linus, and we're all still here. KATE: It's because you didn't kill him. Sawyer and me took him to the Others so that they could save him. SAYID: Solemnly Why did you do that? KATE: Why did I do that? Since when did shooting kids and blowing up hydrogen bombs become okay? JACK: The three of us disappeared off that plane and ended up here, ended up now, because this is our chance to change things. KATE: And if you're wrong, then everyone on the Island dies. Do you understand that? JACK: I'm not wrong, Kate. This is it. This is why we're here. Sighs This is our destiny. KATE: Do you know who you sound like? Because he was crazy, too, Jack. You said so yourself. JACK: Well, maybe I was wrong. KATE: No, you were right. I'm going back to find the rest of our people, because if I can't stop you, then maybe they can. leaves. ---- perched on a pole blare instructions to DHARMA Initiative personnel. MAN: loudspeaker The submarine departs in 30 minutes. All evacuees, please proceed to the dock. observes DHARMA members walking down the dock to the submarine. A van door opens, Charlotte's mother lifts Charlotte out of the van. JEANNETTE LEWIS: accent Come now, Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: Just stay with me. conversations. Dr. Chang assists his wife and baby out of the van. LARA: This is ridiculous. I can help you. DR. CHANG: No, Lara, you can't. Just go over there. LARA: Why are you so angry? Unintelligible DR. CHANG: I want you to leave, now! indistinctly HURLEY: Why is he yelling at her, dude? MILES: It's the only way he can get her to leave. HURLEY: Sorry, man. JIN: We'd better get going. MILES: Wait! Whoa! Whoa! Wait--wait a second. Jeep stops. Sawyer and Juliet are on it. MILES: It's Jim and Juliet. Why the hell are they... putting them on the sub? hands the binoculars to Hurley. HURLEY: Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. Sawyer always has a plan, right? and Juliet are being marched down the dock in handcuffs. SAWYER: We'll buy Microsoft. JULIET: Excuse me? SAWYER: Then we'll bet the Cowboys in the '78 Super Bowl. We're gonna be rich. Look, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you when you wanted to get on this sub three years ago. JULIET: I'm glad you talked me out of it. MITCH: Come on, LaFleur. Get in. SAWYER: Ladies first. gets in the sub. Sawyer mounts the sub and takes one last good look at the Island. SAWYER: Good riddance. sighs and climbs down into the sub. ---- shoots into the water and swims off-camera. JACK: sharply If I don't see you the other side, I won't blame you. ELOISE: Now take a deep breath and follow Richard under. exhales deeply. ELOISE: There's an opening in the bottom of the rocks at the far side. dives into the river and swims underneath a waterfall through a narrow tunnel, then emerges into an air-filled ancient chamber, gasping and coughing. He finds Richard inside lighting some torches. JACK: Panting That was a lot further than I thought it was. Panting Where are we? RICHARD: The tunnels. JACK: You wanna tell me how we're gonna get a bomb out of here? RICHARD: The same way we brought it in. JACK: I assume you don't mean through the pool. RICHARD: It's a 12-foot long, 40,000-pound hydrogen bomb. No, not through the pool. emerges from the entrance pool, gasping. Jack helps her out. Then Sayid emerges, and Jack helps him, too. Sayid coughs and gasps. JACK: I didn't think you'd come. SAYID: Well, if this works, you might just save us all. And if it doesn't? At least you'll put us out of our misery. ties back his wet hair behind his head. Eloise holds a torch. ELOISE: Panting All right. Let's get started. ---- - Indistinct conversations can be heard as Richard, Ben, and Locke approach the Others' beach camp. Just as he he done thirty years earlier, Richard carries a lit torch to guide him through the darkness. RICHARD: I'll have a tent prepared for you, John. We'll get going first thing in the morning. LOCKE: I thought we could leave right now. RICHARD: Now? LOCKE: I'm eager. RICHARD: We can do whatever you want, but maybe the two of us should go to my tent and talk about-- LOCKE: Is this everyone? RICHARD: Well, there's another group at the Temple, but-- LOCKE: Well, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to everyone here now. RICHARD: Of course. Be my guest. LOCKE: Hello, everyone. My name is John Locke. I've been told that... sighs for some time, you all have been accepting orders from a man named Jacob. And yet, oddly enough, it seems that no one has actually seen him. Now I'm sure there are very good reasons why his existence and whereabouts are secret. I just don't know what they are. turns and looks at Richard, studying his face. LOCKE: And to be honest with all of you, if there's a man telling us what to do, I want to know who he is. steps forward. SUN: This man--Jacob? Can he tell us how to bring Jin and the rest of our people back here? LOCKE: Absolutely. Richard has agreed to show us where we need to go. So I'm gonna go and see Jacob right now. And I'd like all of you to come with me. the Others murmur general agreement and nod their heads. RICHARD: Ben, confidentially I'm starting to think John Locke is gonna be trouble. BEN: Why do you think I tried to kill him? Act 6 - More DHARMA Initiative members are led into the submarine. the sub, Mitch clicks Juliet's handcuffs to a table in the ship's galley. MITCH: We're shovin' off in two minutes. Appreciate it if you didn't cause us any trouble. SAWYER: Wouldn't think of it, Nemo. JULIET: What are we gonna do when we get to Ann Arbor? SAWYER: We ain't going to Ann Arbor. JULIET: What do you mean? SAWYER: These guys ain't cops. They got no authority over us back in the real world. So once we dock, wherever we dock... we're free. JULIET: "Real world." Chuckles I don't even know what that means anymore. SAWYER: Whispers Hey, come here. gives him her hand. SAWYER: Whatever happens, I got your back, remember? JULIET: I love you. SAWYER: Chuckles I love you back. PHIL: outside the submarine Hold on! Don't close the hatch! Horace wants her off the Island, too. We'll let Ann Arbor deal with them. Sighs Actually caught her coming back into town. Cuff her over there with the others. woman climbs down the ladder. She turns and it is revealed to be Kate, handcuffed. Mitch sits her down and cuffs her to a table. Phil and Mitch leave. KATE: Hey. Panting SAWYER: Hey. MAN: com Clear the bridge. All personnel, lay below on the double. clicks ENGINEER: com We're away. Engineering, take your stations. Boat is clear for sea. MAN: com All hands to your stations. Prepare to dive. Whirring MAN: com Clear the bridge. All hands below. ENGINEER: com Stand by main vents. Diving position. MAN: com Dive officer to the com, dive officer to the com. ENGINEER: com Stand by on ballast tanks. MAN: com Ship is secure for dive, repeat, ship is secure for for dive. Stand by for dive. ENGINEER: com Ship to dive, please. MAN: com Clear engines two and three. Test two and three. submarine dives and leaves the Island. ---- and Eloise walk through the tunnels. Jack and Sayid walk a short distance behind. SAYID: Whispers Jack. voice I'm sure it's occurred to you that this woman's motivation in helping us detonate a hydrogen bomb is only to annihilate the DHARMA Initiative. JACK: Yes, but I still trust her. SAYID: Why? JACK: Because 30 years from now, she's the one who's gonna tell us how to get back to the Island. SAYID: And that makes you trust her? nods. The four enter a large chamber. Richard begins lighting torches on all the walls. Eloise pulls a large cover off an object at the center of the chamber. The bomb, labeled "Jughead", sits there. ELOISE: Well... now what? ---- - Morning. On the beach, the Others make their exodus from their camp in a neat column. LOCKE: Beautiful day, isn't it? BEN: Yes... so far. Richard had some concerns. LOCKE: Concerns about what? BEN: This pilgrimage to Jacob makes him uncomfortable. He's expressed... reservations about whether or not you know what the hell you're doing. LOCKE: I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Ben. BEN: I know we've had our differences in the past, John, but I'm here to follow you now. So if you need Jacob to help you reunite your people, then I'll do whatever-- LOCKE: I'm not interested in being reunited with my people. BEN: What do you mean? You told Sun-- LOCKE: I know what I told her, but that's not why we're going to Jacob. BEN: Then why are we going to Jacob? LOCKE: So I can kill him. stunned, stops in his tracks and falls behind as the rest of the column passes him by. de:5.15 Der Anführer/Transkription Category:Season 5